


Halloween Delights

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Creepy, F/M, Ficlets, Horror, Weird, halloween fic, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Four weird, freaky ficlets and verses in honour of Halloween.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Ice

Brienne could still feel the touch of the rope, rough and coarse around Brienne’s neck. She remembered how the tender skin of her wrists burned where the shackles, half frozen, touched her flesh. They had dragged her barefooted, and spat at her. Hurled stones and shit as she trembled in nought but her shift. They had shaved her head, branded her scalp with a lion, and named her whore as she was paraded past.

The lions and the wolves had been at war for centuries, the two clans fighting daily for what little food and fuel was left to them, South of the Wall.

For a Wolf to fraternise with a Lion, to lay with them, to  _ love  _ them, was the greatest of crimes. And yet that is just what Brienne did. Worst of all that it be she, personal guard of Grey Ned’s wife, and trusted servant of the Starks. 

Her years of lea service found her no clemency, and the family she had fought for, near died for countless times, had cast her to the mob to feel the brute of their vengeance. 

How cold she had been that morning, a bitter cold that had seeped under her skin and into her bones. 

Only the sight of Jaime warmed her, as bittersweet as his presence was. If only he could have got away, back to his own clan. The Bloody Lion would not have hanged his own son.

Along the Wall, blue frosted bodies waltzed gently to the bitter wind, the ice crusted ropes around their necks all brilliant diamond necklaces. It had made Brienne shudder just to look upon them, to know she would soon be joining their grisly kick line, left bare to the winds and snows.

The cold bothered her little and less these days.

Instead she embraced it. Sweet, sweet ice, that replaced her blood and brought her second life. A second life of purpose and peace, marching with her brothers and sisters. And Jaime. Jaime by her side, always.

Her tender heart mourned that her people did not know the contentment she was privy to, the calm that had engulfed her when the great cold blue had claimed her, taking her and her love into its sweet stinging embrace.

No matter, no matter, she would tell herself as they marched.

They would all understand it soon. 


	2. The Lovers' Song

_ The Lover’s Song _

_ Have you heard the story  _

_ about the hanging loves? _

_ Dancing in the treetops, _ _   
_

_ Two swinging singing doves. _

_ With necklaces of hempen rope, _

_ And kiss of blood and steel, _

_ Hear them whisper hear them weep, _

_ Will you take their deal? _

_ The lady wants a severed head, _

_ Her noose is growing light, _

_ Bring your gift and pay your debts, _

_ Or join the smiling knights. _


	3. Reaping

“Where _were_ you? We said seven pm.”

“Sorry, the connection was slow...Were you crying?”

“ _No.”_

“Oh come on. You were crying! You were worried about me"”

“No I wasn’t!”

“ _Brienne.”_

“Fine...just a bit.”

“Never thought to hear you admit it. There was no need to fear, it was Clegane’s ticket they pulled. Gregor’s. Our gracious queen will be pleased when the coverage is aired. Those banners and trumpets didn’t seem so out of place once his name was pulled. There was actually clapping, his brother louder than all of the others combined. It took twelve Unsullied with cattle rods to get the brute to van. I heard rumours that Manderly’s ticket was called over in the North, should make for a good pie, and the Riverlands are serving up Lysa Tully for the fish course. Whose ticket was called in the Stormlands?”

“Baratheon’s.”

“Stannis or…”

“Robert’s.”

“And so he’s straight for the pens, though Seven knows why they would bother.”

_“Jaime.”_

_“_ What? It’s just taking up space. That man doesn’t need anymore fattening up. They should just bypass the feeding pens and take him straight to the abattoir.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“I’m just being thoughtful. If _you_ were stuck in a feeding pen, counting down your final days, the last thing you want is to be crammed in next to Robert’s great bulk. Oh well, at least the dragons are in for a treat. Filet a la Baratheon.”

“I hate hearing you joke like this.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just...easier this way. If it can’t be avoided then better to…”

“Laugh?”

“Well there’s no point brooding and there's no point in fighting. Either each kingdom offers up one of their own every seventy years, or the world freezes and we all turn into Wights. Fine. What other choice is there? That said, _seven._ I mean, a bit greedy, isn’t it? For just a dinner for three.”

“Fighting White Walkers _is_ hungry work, and the Dragon Queen needs her helping as well. Although I will say, she’s such a tiny thing. How much blood does one person need to bathe in to stay immortal?” 


	4. Traitors Tamed

The Lannister Lion wears ribbons and bells. 

Up in his lady love’s chambers he dwells.

He warms her and guards her through cold winter nights,

He eats from your hand sweet tender delights. 

His very best friend is a proud blue eyed bear,

Quite fierce and so frightful, yet faithful and fair.

Strike up a tune and you may see her dance,

To stay by his side she will posture and prance.

So many great beasts; lions, wolves, falcons, stags,

No at the Red Keep, the fun just never lags. 

And all of these wonders are waiting for you,

So come down and join us at Dragon Queen’s Zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Credit for Filet a la Baratheon goes to justme. Big thanks her to for enabling my ghoulishness!


End file.
